Fifty Ways to Say I Love You and Other Stuff
by Persephatta
Summary: 30. The first time they ever kiss is because Scott was trying to shut her up; it's hardly romantic but neither of them mind because this sort of silence truly is bliss. Fifty Dott Sentences/Paragraphs. Dawn and Scott, Dott.


**Title: **Fifty Way to Say I Love You…and Other Stuff

**Genre: **Romance (this pretty much covers nearly all genres but romance is the main one)

**Rating: **T (varying rating but T covers all)

**Pairing: **Dawn and Scott, Dott

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters involved in this fic.

**WARNING: **To those allergic to Fluff or Cheese take caution when reading this fic.

…Yeah I had to put that warning there.

**And Now…Lights…Camera…ACTION!**

* * *

_01. Beginnings_

The six-year-old tries to maintain his glare but the enchanting nature of the little girl's smile makes it hard to do so; normally such a glare would cause whoever it was aimed at to shrivel on the spot and sometimes burst into tears but this girl…this girl with the innocent bright eyes and pretty blonde hair remained immune to it.

"Hello," The girl said in a soft but sugary sweet voice. "Who might you be? I like your hair." She spoke with completely sincerity.

His angry expression faltered and he sighed in defeat; he had met his match in the form of a five-year-old girl, how pathetic.

"The name's Scott Davis."

"Well, Scott Davis I'm Dawn Evergreen and it's a pleasure to meet you."

_02. Freckles_

He shivers under her touch as she traces her fingers across his bare back, playing dot-to-dot and connecting shapes like how you would constellations in the night sky.

_03. Guardian_

After Dawn rescues him from a group of meat-headed jocks by knocking them all out with only a simple tap to each one's pressure points, Scott isn't sure whether to be embarrassed that his girlfriend had to save him or surprised by the enraged protective expression on her normally calm face.

_04. Psychic_

It had gotten to the point in their relationship where Dawn no longer had to read his aura to tell what Scott was feeling and they both knew the other's thoughts with just a simple glance and a touch.

_05. Intoxicated_

He realises she's drunk as she places sloppy kisses on his neck, and has to fight the desire to do something he probably won't regret but knows she will by distracting himself with thoughts of the many different ways he is going to murder Lightning for spiking the drinks.

_06. Hair_

The five-year-old hadn't intended to make the little girl cry when he cut off her braid, he had simply wanted his own piece of the shimmering strands of starlight that flowed from her head which was so soft compared to his own tuffs of wiry orange.

_07. Green_

The colours suits them well; it's the colour of nature which she obsesses over so much, it's matches her personality: naïve, it's the colour he turns whenever she forces him to eat her vegan-friendly cooking, and it's the colour his eyes flash whenever another guy tries to flirt with her.

_08. Empty_

It's true that you don't know what you have until it's gone, and Scott realises this as he stares blankly at her photograph, thinking back on all the times he wished she would leave him alone and now wishing she would come back.

_09. Stars_

When he was younger he had once believed his sister was one of the stars watching over him; now he thinks he was stupid to ever think that, but when he tells Dawn she simply smiles and points to the brightest star in the sky and says "That one."

_10. Cooties_

"Eww, I don't want to kiss you." The nine-year-old redhead exclaimed, wrinkling his nose in repulsion.

The pale-skinned girl frowned, offended by his response. "Why not?"

"Because you have cooties." The boy replied, as if cooties were some deadly disease.

His friend rolled her eyes at his immaturity. "Cooties don't exist you dimwit."

"They do to!" He retorted childishly. "And you have them!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do no- mmph!"

Despite his previous statement Scott decided that perhaps kissing wasn't so bad even if it was only to shut Dawn up...it was definitely worth getting cooties for.

_11. Ignorant_

They spend the evening at the Evergreen household watching as her snooty step-mother pays them more attention by looking at them down her nose than Dawn's actual father because he keeps forgetting he has a daughter, and how both parents focus all their attention on Dawn's little half-brother. And Dawn still defends them when Scott calls them idiots because she's a good person, and he doesn't understand why they can't see what their missing.

_12. Knight_

Growing up in the environment which he did Scott has been in many fight, most of which were with guys who dared to insult him or his family, now most of his fights are with guys who have been stupid enough to say something obscene about Dawn in his presence.

_13. Kiss_

Her lips are soft and warm compared to his cold, chapped pair, however she doesn't mind as she presses them to hers, running her tongue over the rough texture.

_14. Tears_

He had never understood how people can cry at funerals and cry at weddings for two completely different reasons, either you're happy or you're sad, you couldn't be both; and yet he manages to feel both when they tell him his wife is dead and hand him his new-born daughter.

_15. Bird_

Scott knows he doesn't deserve her even though she swears he's a good person, he knows she deserves someone better than him, so he berates and pushes her until finally she's gone and he left alone…again; because if you love someone enough you'll let them go.

_16. Heaven_

Despite the skimpiness of the white lace lingerie she stands before him in he can't help but think she looks more like an angel now than she ever has before.

_17. Fairytales_

They weren't like the stories, there were no glass-slippers or magic mirrors in their relationship; she was the Beauty and he was the Beast, only he wasn't going to be turning into a prince anytime soon, and she was okay with that because frankly, happily ever after was just a tad too boring.

_18. Home_

When Scott sees the porcelain figures, lace doilies, and cheesy-smiling family photographs of everyone except Dawn that decorate the Evergreen household he realises why she chooses to live in her tree-house outside rather than inside the white painted lodge; and suddenly he's grateful for the run-down shack he lives in with his family because as shabby as it is at least it's a home.

_19. Tofu_

Scott prides himself on having a strong stomach – after all he grew up eating his ma's cooking (such as her infamous "Squirrel Soup") – yet he still finds it difficult to swallow Dawn's rabbit food meals but does so anyway just to see her joyful smile when he does so, and watch as the other guest try to hold their vomit.

_20. Splinters_

The floor of her tree house was rough and the rug did little to soften the hard nature of the wood; however he didn't mind as they rolled around on it together, he liked it rough and – though her virtue wouldn't allow her to admit it – so did she.

_21. Family_

"Oh call me mum dear; you're more of a daughter to me anyway."

Dawn had never known her mother who had abandoned her with the father the first chance she had and left to travel the world because she was a "free-spirit", and she wasn't particularly close with her step-mum either.

So when Mrs Davis said that she felt a warmth she had never felt before and a hole in her heart just filled.

Then Mrs Davis winks. "Besides, with the way things are going with you and my Scottie I have no doubt you'll be becoming my daughter-in-law soon."

And Dawn laughs at the way her boyfriend groans in embarrassment, secretly excited at the idea of her and Scott being married.

_22. Status_

There are many different opinions as to what Scott and Dawn's relationship is:

To Sam they're "friends",

To Cameron their "courting"

To Stacey their "my great-great-great-grandfather and great-great-great-grandmother invented romance…"

To Brick they're "teammates",

To Dakota they're "boyfriend and girlfriend",

To Zoey they're "enemies",

To B they're "dating",

To Anne Maria they're "forbidden lovers",

To Mike they're "acquaintances",

To Lightning they're "friends with benefits",

And to Jo they're "gross!"

…but to Dawn and Scott they are simply just "complicated."

_23. Twins_

Luna Davis is born a minute before midnight on the 22nd July under the sign of Cancer, followed by her brother Sonny Davis who is born a minute after midnight on the 23rd July under the sign of Leo; and Scott can't help but wonder why he let Dawn pick the names.

_24. Hunt_

The chase is long and tiring however the anticipation keeps them going; they both know how it will end though neither wants to stop, there is too much exhilaration and he hasn't caught her yet, but he will, because he is the predator and she is his prey and the predator always devours his prey.

_25. Exorcise_

Dawn hugs Scott tightly – stroking a hand through his hair soothingly and entwining the fingers of her other one with his – after he tells her about his sister and how she died, wiping away the tears he's been holding back since the death as he finally allows himself to grieve in the comfort of her arms.

_26. Tea_

After trying some of Dawn's herbal tea Scott comes to the conclusion that he likes its flavour better when he's licking it off her lips.

_27. Comfort_

Scott wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close so that her face is pressed into his chest and she doesn't have to stare at the corpse of the dead animal in front of them anymore.

_28. Fear_

Despite many claims Scott Davis is not fearless and he knows this though he'll never admit it; he's feared things before, a prime example is Fang, but all that seems like nothing compared to fear he feels when he realises he's done something he swore he'd never do…fall in love with creepy weird Dawn Evergreen.

_29. Whipped_

He knows he's whipped, as Lightning so kindly mocks him about, but funnily enough he no longer cares, and when Dawn kisses him ever so sweetly on the cheek he begins to think that being whipped might not be so bad.

_30. Hush_

The first time they ever kiss is because Scott was trying to shut her up; it's hardly romantic but neither of them mind because this sort of silence truly is bliss.

_31. Aftermath_

It's déjà vu as Scott finds himself pacing the halls outside the hospital room, only this time around he's an adult not a child, and it's Dawn in there giving birth not his sister, and instead of a feeling of nervous anticipation it's absolute dread because he cannot lose Dawn as well, he cannot go through that sort of loss a second time.

So when he steps into the room and sees Dawn looking a little bit worn out but otherwise perfectly healthy he feels immense relief; and then immense joy as he catches sight of the beautiful baby girl resting in her arms.

_32. Meanings _

Dakota stops trying to dissuade Dawn's relationship with Scott after she accidentally walks in on what is supposed to be a private tender moment between the two, the supposed villain showing a soft side only meant for the moonchild's eyes, and the heiress realises that redhead has no evil intentions towards her best friend, only love.

_33. Intolerance_

He decides – as he continues to release the contents of his stomach down the toilet – that the way Dawn's face lit up when he tried her cooking was definitely not worth his body's reaction to it…even though she did look very cute when she did so.

_34. Artemis_

She was the virgin Moon and he was the Hunter; both children of wilderness yet both different aspects of its nature, in some ways they were complete opposites and that's why the clashed so much, but when they came together they created something beautiful.

_35. Ice Cream_

Kisses are a lot like ice cream; they melt on your lips and send a pleasant chill through you. He's tasted the rich lustful Chocolate and sweet romantic Strawberry flavours before but if he had to pick a favourite he'd always choose the light Vanilla innocence of Dawn's lips.

_36. Hope_

Scott stares into the wide depths of cerulean blue that gaze back up at him sparkling with beauty and new born innocence.

"Hope, her name is Hope." Scott informs as he caress the tiny blushing cheek of his baby daughter, a soft smile spreading across his face as she giggles.

And Dawn can't help but tease him because he mocked her for giving the twins cheesy names.

_37. Heal_

Dawn is surprised by the searing pain that shoots through her from the burn she receives whilst cooking, and even more surprised by the gentle nature which Scott shows as he grabs her injured arm and places it under the running cold water. His tender touch as she whimpers from the wound distracts her from the pain as he reveals a softer side to him she's certain no one else has ever seen before.

_38. Waltz_

She finds him on his own as predicted after his outburst about how he wouldn't be going to a stupid school dance because dances were overrated, and takes hold of his hands, returning his confused look with a gentle smile.

"I'll teach you how to dance."

_39. Develop_

Somewhere between the insults, the arguments, spontaneous acts and general weirdness, the little blonde girl with the innocent eyes and gentle smile grew up to become the most important thing in his life.

_40. Faith_

And just when he had given up on there being anything good in the world she walked into his life.

_41. Chaste_

Dawn had always been innocent, remaining as pure hearted as the virgin moon, never having felt anything that could be related to lust or even attraction like other girls until that fateful day when Scott had removed his shirt due to the heat and all she could do was stare at his bare chest, mouth agape, _"Oh"_.

_42. Forbidden_

It was undeniable that Dawn Evergreen was attractive, once you got past the general weirdness she was actually quite a good-looking chick and it was surprising that more guys didn't go for her; however, this was because those who were interested in her got scared off by her freaky nature and those who weren't discourage by this quickly backed off after a rather intimidating encounter with Scott Davis.

It was undeniable that Dawn Evergreen was attractive but it was also clear that she was off-limits to anyone but the devilish redhead.

_43. Apprehension_

He didn't understand why she stayed even when he continuously pushed her away, insulted her and responded to all her kind gestures with rudeness; he didn't understand why she loved him…but he was starting to understand why he loved her.

_44. Allure_

At first she had only been interested in him because she couldn't read his aura like she could for everyone else but once she got to know him it was no longer as much about what he felt and more about what she felt; in summary it was curiosity that had attracted her and affection that kept her.

_45. Nightmare_

Scott doesn't mock her like she expected him to when she crawls into his bed after a particularly bad dream, in fact he's so unresponsive that she believes he is still asleep, but then an arm wraps around her still shaking body and cuddles her in a soothing manner, and suddenly she's not scared anymore, drifting off into a pleasant sleep filled with visions of a dazzling glade and a handsome redheaded boy.

_46. Simmer_

Scott is absolutely furious, and it shows. It is commonly fabled that redheads have ferocious tempers as fiery as the blazing flames of their hair, and he is no different; his anger brews and boils within him, a stormy knot of negative thoughts and emotions twisting tighter and tighter and tighter.

A small pale hand lightly places itself on his shoulder and suddenly all traces of previous fury are erased, serenity taking their place.

Calmly, Scott relaxes into Dawn's touch, and a new sort of fire alights within him.

_47. Breath-taking_

All thoughts of annoyance at having to wait for the girls to finish get ready leave his mind as Dawn steps into view and he wonders if he's ever seen anything more beautiful than the vision of her tonight.

_48. Apology_

Only Dawn could make Scott apologise to a filthy animal like the stinky racoon.

_49. Sacrifice_

"Don't you get it?" Scott finally snaps. "I can't let her love me!"

"Why not?" Sam demands, still angry at his friend for breaking the kind girl's heart.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" He yells, before his voice softens into something that is barely a whisper and the gamer witnesses something he never thought he'd see, Scott Davis crying.

"Because I can't risk ruining her innocence…because I can't let her hold herself back for me…because I want the best for her and the best for her is without me."

_50. Love_

It was cheesy, it was cliché, and they would probably both end up with a severe cold, but all that was far from their minds as the world around them faded away and all that was left was them; dancing, laughing, and kissing in the rain…

…in love…

* * *

**TaDa! Another Dott fic complete, wow, did that take a long time to write…I suppose it didn't help that I was coming up with the shorts before the titles instead of vice versa like you normally do, but hey, it worked out. **

**So what did you think? I know it wasn't the sequel to Under the Moonlight like everyone expected but I think this was better because this way I could write about the many different ideas I have of Scott and Dawn's relationship without writing a full-blown fanfiction for each plot…because that wouldn't have happened.**

**Sorry if you thought any of the characters were OOC, it's just hard to write Scott as the evil person everyone seems to think he is when he's feeling an emotion that isn't evil.**

**What I would like to know is what you think of their family relationships, which I alluded to in some of these shorts. Yeah, in my mind Dawn got the cruddy family, that's certainly different to how most see it. **

**Also what did you think of the kids, Luna, Sonny, and Hope? I didn't mention them much but perhaps I will in a future fic.**

**OH! **No. 48** is a reference to a scene in the fanfiction **Total Drama Vengeance** by Lowland Warrior. If you haven't read it already then you need to do so because it is SPECTAZING! (yeah, it's so good it's got me combining words) but seriously it's like my favourite Total Drama fanfiction, so I felt the need to tell you guys.**

…**but shameless advertising aside…**

"**BUY THE NEW PIE-PHONE TODAY (IT'S A PHONE SHAPED LIKE A PIE)!"**

…**yeah, DON'T do that; I don't think Pie-Phones even exist, I just wanted to say that line.**

**Anyway, back to being serious…**

**THANK YOU for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this as much as much as I did, *smiley face!***

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have made, I am only sentient.**


End file.
